


Costume Contest

by marsakat, TheDyingSun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, First Meetings, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Party, TOPFL Halloween Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingSun/pseuds/TheDyingSun
Summary: Josh was extremely pleased with himself, completely certain he’d win the ‘Worst Costume’ award for the fourth year in a row.His hairy thighs would clinch the deal.





	Costume Contest

**Author's Note:**

> One hour left of Halloween, and we finish our holiday fic

Josh always planned a terrible costume for Chris’ party— that was kind of  _ his thing _ . Halloween was always a big deal for him, and Josh usually had multiple costumes that he planned out weeks in advance. Chris’ party was no different— Josh would figure out what was the weirdest, most random thing he could think of and then purposefully sloppily throw it together. 

Chris had asked in August what he was going to be, and Josh had deadpanned “backpack’. It took some time to figure out how to make a backpack costume, but with the help of his siblings and roommate, Josh had cut holes into two old backpacks and managed to fit them around his body. 

It looked awful; with duct tape and staples holding the costume together, and his bare limbs sticking out of the sides of the backpack. Josh was extremely pleased with himself, completely certain he’d win the ‘Worst Costume’ award for the fourth year in a row. His hairy thighs would clinch the deal.

* * *

Tyler, on the other hand, had not prepared for this party at all and his costume showed it. He’d of course  _ known _ about the party, since it was taking place in their rental home, after all. It was just that for the past three years, he’d been elsewhere during it. The first year he had to work, the second, he’d been sick and stayed at his parents’ house instead, and the last year, he’d been at his now ex-boyfriend’s party.

The breakup was still pretty fresh in Tyler’s mind, though Mark said that four months was more than enough time to “mope over that cheating bastard, Tyler. Get your ass outta your room and put on a costume. You need to get laid tonight or something!”

Tyler figured he was probably right, but every costume that was offered to him just wasn’t right. With only an hour to go til the party, his roommates were bored of suggesting and Sinclair threw a roll of clear Saran Plastic Cling Wrap at him.

“Bro, just put this on and say you’re a mummy or something. We’ve got to move the furniture and set everything up.”

Tyler stripped down to his boxer briefs and methodically wrapped himself up until the roll ended. It was a grand moment of self sabotage because there was no way he could or would get laid like this. It was the cheapest costume he had ever made, and he wasn’t too sure what he was. Maybe a Dexter Victim.

* * *

Everyone else’s costumes looked awesome, and Josh was thrilled since it meant he was a shoe-in. The party was bopping, and Josh was having a ton of fun. He was several cups of jungle juice into it, and feeling especially friendly.

“What are you supposed to be?” He’d be asked by various unoriginal zombies, cute animals, and celebrities who’d been relevant over the past year. Josh would smirk and answer, unable to hide his pride. From what he’d seen so far, he would  _ easily _ clinch the title of Worst Costume for another year.

“Oh,” a particularly bloody vampire said. “Did you plan that with Tyler? He’s like a bag or something- I don’t know…”

Josh must’ve made a face, because the vampire scanned the room and said, “the guy over there by the stairs, beside Jenna.”

Josh assumed “Jenna” was the blonde woman in the comically huge Teletubby costume. There wasn’t really anyone else by the stairs, which meant that “Tyler” was the brown haired guy draped from neck to ankle in plastic. The wrapping wasn’t even uniform; it was looser in some areas presumably to allow movement of his limbs, but otherwise seemed very badly planned.

He felt a moment of alcohol-fueled anger at the guy who was currently stealing his thunder; somehow he’d found out about Josh’s plan. He moved without thinking, body deciding to confront the plagiarizer, which was very unlike Josh. He left the vampire abruptly and marched across the room as best as he could with bodies getting in the way and slipping on some spilt beer. 

Halfway there, Josh’s delayed mind recalled that Chris had a roommate named Tyler he never met before. Sober Josh, like a little angel on the backpack’s shoulder, reminded him that maybe fighting this guy was a bad idea if he wanted to keep being Chris’ friend. He slowed his momentum and just ended up joining the little group Tyler was in.

People looked at him confused, and he said the first thing that came to mind, “Josh. I’m Josh and uh… um, a backpack?”

_ Nailed it _ .

Everyone else introduced themselves, glossing over the awkward moment since they too had been drinking. Only Tyler seemed to be slightly unwelcoming.

“Who do you know here?” Tyler asked through narrowed eyes.

“I work with Chris.” Josh explained, taken aback at how he’d changed his mind about being rude and yet this guy was looking him up and down. “What’s your costume?”

“Leftovers.” Tyler said dryly and turned back to the teletubby.

Josh shifted uncomfortably, wondering when he should make a quick getaway from the unfriendly yet really attractive stranger.

* * *

Tyler was  _ pissed _ . Even though the costume had been dreamed up mere hours before, and without much thought, he’d fully committed to the role of being the weirdest costume here. And yet this guy with bright orange hair and a kind, tipsy, dopey smile was  _ completely _ showing him up by looking even dumber than he did. Tyler loved a good competition, and if he was going to suffer through a party, he wanted to win, dammit.

Why’d he cover his whole body completely? He internally bemoaned how much funnier the hairy thighs and Lightning McQueen backpack-shirt were than his mummified plastic nightmare.

Tyler threw back his ‘Spooky Bloody Drink of Death’ which nearly made him choke, deciding he need to spend the night less sober than he was now. Jenna raised her eyebrow at him, but that didn’t stop him from snatching a Solo cup out of Mark’s hand as he passed by.

“Hey! That was mine!” Mark protested.

“Too late, already backwashed.” Tyler grinned at him. “Thanks, man.”

Tyler turned back to the conversation, starting to feel delightfully fuzzy around the corners of his eyes. It was warm under the plastic wrap and he wanted to escape outside into the chilly night just to cool off. His living room was covered in people—draped over couches and around the corners and he only knew half of them. Tyler hadn’t been to a party in forever, and he felt out of place even in his own home.

A familiar tune started and Josh emphatically exclaimed, “Yes!” He began to bob along to the music. “The playlist tonight has been sick!”

“Thanks.” Tyler said, a little bashfully at the praise. “I made it.”

“Great job, I mean.” Josh paused to sing along for a moment. “ _ Tubthumping— _ you’re the best, man.”

“It’s a classic,” Tyler conceded. “No party should go without it.” He glanced around the house, intending to see if the other guests were appreciating the song as much- but his mind refused to focus on any one person, and he found himself turning back to Josh. For whatever reason Josh was holding his attention now more than anyone else, and he didn’t really feel like fighting it.

He hadn’t really seemed like a bad guy, but Tyler had just been a few drinks in and already wanting this stupid party to end. He hadn’t meant to take it out on anyone- not even the jerk who dared show up with an outfit as stupid as his.

“Um- sorry about being a dick earlier,” he said. “Your costume’s pretty dumb.” Josh immediately smiled again, a bright grin that was admittedly contagious, and Tyler felt warm. Like. Really warm. He realized he was starting to sweat in the Saran wrap. He considered taking it off, but quickly reminded himself that his pride was still at stake. Even if Josh was a nice guy, he still needed to see this through. Plus… he wasn’t really sure how he was going to get out of the plastic. 

“Thanks,” Josh was saying. “Yours is pretty dumb too.” Tyler found himself smiling back, and hoped he didn’t seem as drunk as he was. At that moment the music changed songs, and he carefully watched and waited for Josh to notice.

Josh’s expression lifted even more, and he looked about ready to hop up and down with glee.

“House of Pain- man what a  _ jam _ !”

* * *

Obviously first impressions weren’t everything, as Tyler had just proven to him. Josh had started out wary of him- but that has quickly unravelled. To think that Josh had been plotting about how to get away, and then suddenly he was wondering if he should start making excuses to stay. At some point he had finished the contents of his solo cup and felt the itch to go make another- but the conversation was too good. Tyler was excitedly listing the merits of 90s hip-hop and so far hadn’t said anything that Josh didn’t wholly agree with.

Josh also agreed with Tyler’s face- just in general. Tyler had rich, dark features, complimented by pleasantly full lips that had no doubt gotten redder from whatever weird punch he’d been drinking. His cheeks were getting rosy as well, and despite the plastic covering his frame, Josh could tell that the shape underneath was probably one that he’d like. Josh realized he’d been looking at what he’d just been thinking about, and snapped his eyes back up to Tyler’s face.  

Tyler leaned in so close, his breath brushed Josh’s cheek. His grin was wide and knowing— as if he could tell exactly what Josh was imagining. Josh felt his heart racing and just the slightest bit of dizziness. 

“How about we… go somewhere a little quieter.” Tyler said suggestively and Josh nodded enthusiastically. 

He surrendered to Tyler’s navigation, wondering where he was being taken to since they moved away from the staircase up to the bedrooms. Did Tyler live in the basement or outside in the shed? Is that why Josh hadn’t seen him before? He was almost annoyed at Chris for hiding his extremely attractive roommate away. 

The kitchen was definitely quieter than the living room, though they were still not alone. People paid no attention to them, focusing on the beer pong game happening on the dining table. Tyler and Josh leaned against the counter, fresh glasses of punch in their hands as they ignored everyone else. 

The conversation may have been about something completely innocuous— Josh wasn't really able to recall, because he was too occupied by the silent communication between their bodies. They leaned closer and closer together, presumably to hear each other over the cheers and music, though the motive was really something else. 

* * *

Now that they had given each other the “green light” of sorts, the looks and the flirting flowed freely between them. Tyler honestly hadn’t believed he would get laid tonight, but here he was making eyes at the guy dressed as a backpack, eyes travelling over his sharp jaw, toned biceps, and thick thighs. The rest was a little hard to see under the nylon and zippers but Tyler could fill in the blanks. Josh’s voice had gone low and warm over the past few minutes, and it made Tyler want to squirm where he stood. He resisted though- the creaking of his costume would give him away in a second.

Josh leaned closer, head tilted so that Tyler got an eyeful of his neck- one that he could so easily attach his lips to- and said, “you seem distracted. What are you thinking about?”

Tyler shuddered at the puff of hot breath on his ear, the purr in Josh’s voice. Oh man, it was  _ on  _ now. He placed a hand on Josh’s hip (to steady himself of course) and leaned up to murmur his answer in Josh’s ear.

“I’m thinking I want to unzip that backpack and put my junk in it…”

Josh pulled away and for a moment Tyler thought he’d blown it, but then Josh broke out in a fit giggles, a pink hue creeping into his cheeks.

“Only if I can have some ‘leftovers…’”

It took a full second for Tyler to get the joke, a throwback to earlier in the night. He groaned at the horrible, horrible line, but through it all he grabbed a handful of Josh’s costume and tugged.

“Come here, you idiot.”

Josh went willingly, pushing off the counter a little to press his lips flush to Tyler’s. As cliche as it was, the world began to spin- Tyler was drunk after all, and the rush of hooking up was dizzying. He pulled Josh closer, forcing him to move from his spot completely and stand in front of Tyler. Josh took the natural next step and pressed Tyler into the counter with his hips, one hand on the granite to brace himself, the other tangling in Tyler’s hair, tugging. The kiss deepened. 

Tyler was grateful for the constriction of the Saran Wrap to hide how hard he already was. He scrabbled to find a place to put his hands, sliding over the fabric until he was tangled in a strap. Tyler had been touch-starved, and Josh met his hungry mouth with equal fervor. 

Unconcerned with who could possibly be observing them, and therefore unaware of the whoops as Josh practically bent him backwards over the counter to meet his rocking hips. It was complete reckless abandon and Tyler was finally, actually having fun. 

* * *

If that dumb line about junk hadn’t sealed the deal, this kiss certainly had. Josh wasn’t a stranger to drunken party hook-ups, but there was something here that set Tyler apart from the awkward fumbling in the dark and the people who had kissed him simply because they felt like kissing someone. Tyler felt lighter, more alive, and Josh couldn’t help but smile in between deep kisses. He somehow felt giggly and impassioned at the same time, and by the way that Tyler clumsily hitched a leg around his waist and grinded against him, he was feeling it too.

Also, they weren’t fumbling in the dark. They were in a brightly lit kitchen, and there were other people there. And he _ didn’t care _ .

“Get a room,” someone said

“Jesus what was in that punch?” someone else asked loudly.

“You owe me five dollars,” someone with a familiar voice said.

Josh couldn’t say how much time had passed- maybe two minutes, maybe ten. But when Tyler pulled back from him and whispered, “so… my room...” Josh didn’t question the clock at all. 

Josh wasn’t too sure  _ why _ he felt like a train, but the momentum of Tyler and him shoving through the crowd had him laughing once again. He tried to make a choo-choo noise but was cut off by a serious-looking Teletubby, which sent him into more gales of laughter.

“Tyler.” Jenna said in a serious voice, looking between the two of them. “Here.” 

She pressed something into his hand and Josh tried to get a good look. Tyler lifted the object for inspection and both stared in awe at the glow-in-the-dark condom.

“That...was in your costume?” Tyler asked.

“Well, you’ve gotta protect your tinky winky when you dipsy your laa-laa.” Jenna dipped her antenna in salute. “Be safe, boys.”

Now they had her rather strange approval, they barrelled up the stairs. Josh had decided to race Tyler, who was impeded by the Saran wrap.

“Wait for me! You don’t even know where my room is!” Tyler hopped behind him until they met for another bruising kiss at the top of the stairs.

Tyler took a step and pushed Josh back, back, until he hit a hard surface with a soft thud. Tyler didn’t break the kiss, although he probably should have as he stuck a hand out and muttered “where the heck-” against Josh’s lips. A bit more feeling around and then his fingers clutched the doorknob and turned, and Josh stumbled backwards into the room.

With a firm plant of his foot he caught himself from tumbling over and instead propelled himself toward the bed a few feet away. He landed on his side on the mattress and bounced. When he finally settled, he propped himself up on one elbow and bent a hairy leg, striking a pose that Tyler was sure to find irresistable.

Josh wasn’t too sure what Tyler thought, since he started laughing at him, but then he slunk over to the bed. Tyler guided Josh’s thigh down and settled upon his lap.

Tyler leaned down and they eased back into kissing, feeling all more free now that they had a room with a door all to themselves. Their bodies moved against each other, desperate and needy. With the door shut, the roar of the party had been nearly silenced and it only made the noises of their bodies crashing together louder. 

Specifically, the squeaking of Tyler’s plastic wrap. 

Josh’s hands roamed over his body, wanting to peel the layers off to have their skin finally meet.  

* * *

“Is this cool? Are we doing this?” Josh asked with red, swollen lips and an expression so earnest, Tyler wanted to kiss him senseless.

“Yeah,” he breathed, sitting up a little. “Yeah I’m down.” He placed his hands on Josh’s chest and let them wander down, fingers ghosting over straps and zippers, before undoing one and sliding his hands over bare skin. Josh’s sighed happily at the touch, running his hands over Tyler’s plastic-wrapped thighs.

Tyler smirked and bent to kiss Josh again, fingers finding another opening lower down, slipping inside to palm Josh’s stomach, his ribcage, the jut of his hip bone. After a brief go at that, Tyler was ready for more, and pull back enough to look Josh over in search of a way to unfasten the outfit.

He… didn’t find one.

“Am I too drunk or uh-”

“No,” Josh cut it, hastily sitting up. Tyler sat back on his heels to give him room. “The top should come off no problem-” he squirmed and pulled at different parts of the backpack until he could start to pull it over his head. Tyler stepped in to help the moment he started to have difficulty, pulling the fabric this way and that until Josh could shimmy out of it.

Tyler’s intuition about what Josh looked like under the costume was wrong- Josh was even hotter than be’d planned, with a fit frame and perfectly toned muscles. Tyler lost his breath.

“Nice pecs,” he muttered. “Okay now the bottom half.”

“Yeah,” Josh started,making a face. “About that…” Tyler was already tugging at the nylon, which appeared to be stapled right to Josh’s boxers in several areas, and fastened by straps around the waist. Tyler made to pull the whole thing down like a pair of weird pants, but Josh suddenly hissed in pain and grabbed his arm.

“No don’t-” he said quickly. “My dick…” Tyler realized then that Josh was tenting tightly in the fabric- which might have been easier to remove if Josh weren’t so hard.

“Looks like this isn’t getting off until you do,” Tyler said, and was very proud of his joke thank you.

“That’s a shame,” Josh said, reaching up to try to peel at Tyler’s saran wrap. His hands roamed Tyler’s planes and curves in search of the end piece to start unravelling. “I was hoping to fuck you…” The words went right to Tyler’s dick, which would have been as hard as Josh’s if he’d had enough room. He decided he was over being so constricted, and found the end of the plastic wrap himself, and started to pull.

“Funny, I thought  _ I _ was fucking you,” he teased, handing the loose wrapping to Josh. Josh laughed and started to loop the end of the around Tyler’s leg, unravelling. It was kind of a turn on, being unwrapped like a present, Josh undressing him to the tune of squeaks and rustling plastic. Josh looped… and looped… and looped, and they didn’t seem to be getting anywhere.

“Um- is there a faster way to do this?” Josh asked, which were Tyler’s thought’s exactly. “Do you have scissors?”

Tyler’s mind flashed to the exact place he knew the scissors were: in a drawer, in the kitchen. 

“Ugh, they’re all the way downstairs.” Josh groaned.

“Man, I’m too drunk for that.”

“Same.” Josh thought for a moment. 

“Maybe I’ll hold and you spin?”

Tyler wanted to protest, but it seemed to be the only option. And so he reluctantly slid off Josh and stood beside the bed. Josh stood too, and it was oddly comforting that they were both working together on this. Shakily, Tyler began to turn. Round and round; Josh balled up the loose wrapping as he went.

“Wow,” Tyler deadpanned, as he completed another lumbering circle. “This is just. So hot.”

“Patience,” Josh laughed. “I can almost see your dick.”

* * *

“Thank  _ god _ ,” Tyler said, and to Josh’s disappointment he moved away, trailing a ball of plastic with him.

“Wait where-”

“Lube,” Tyler supplied, pulling open a drawer at the nearby desk. “Since we probably won’t be using that condom…” He retrieved a clear plastic bottle with a squeeze lid and tossed it onto the mattress beside Josh. Then he shuffled back over and sat on the edge of the bed.

With a hazy mind focused on physicality, Josh followed his instincts and straddled Tyler’s lap. He ran his hands over the bits of skin that had come free, specifically of Tyler’s nipples, which was an accomplishment. Then of course there was the plastic now draped loosely around Tyler’s hips, and elastic band of his boxers that Josh was able to push down a little. 

“Oh,” Tyler breathed, and Josh felt the knees he was resting on spread a little. “Yeah okay here we go.”

Josh teased the band a little more before slipping inside and curling around the base. He gently tugged Tyler’s cock up and out, and hooked the edge of the boxers under his balls. His dick was definitely average size, but appearance-wise Josh like the look of it: well proportioned, curved up, and dark red with arousal.

“This okay?” Josh checked, already grabbing the lube.

“Yes,” Tyler said immediately. At the sound to Josh squirting the lube into one hand, Tyler smirked. “It’ll have to do…”

“Oh shut up,” Josh laughed, and when his slick hand closed around the shaft of Tyler’s cock, Tyler did just that.

The energy seemed to shift from this point on, as did their body language. Where Tyler’s movements had been drunk and heavy footed, he now groaned and rolled his hips up gracefully as Josh began to pump. He threw his head back too, and goddamn if that wasn’t one of the hottest things Josh had ever seen. He gave in to the urge to lean forward and kiss that neck, sucking softly on the inner curve of Tyler’s jaw.

But Tyler’s hands weren’t on him yet, and Josh had a half second to wonder why that would be before he heard the lube clicking open again. Apparently Tyler didn’t need to look at what he was doing in order to coat his fingers; he only needed to feel around briefly for the right pocket to slide his hand into.

Josh gasped when Tyler’s fingertips brushed the head of his dick. They were cold from the lube, but that somehow felt good- and as Tyler twisted his hand and began to work him, things warmed up all the same.

Josh pulled back from Tyler’s neck and was met with a pair of eyes equally as dark as his own.

“Good?” Tyler breathed, and Josh nodded stupidly. He might have bucked into Tyler’s hand a few times- he was honestly too drunk to tell. “You want it harder?”

Josh nodded again. “Faster too.”

“Same.” Tyler was quick to grant Josh’s request, tightening his grip just enough and pleasuring Josh with quick staccato strokes. Josh swore under his breath, barely coherent enough to speed up his own hand on Tyler- but he managed. Tyler’s response was primal. He made a guttural noise and used his free hand to grip Josh’s hair and tug him close. The kiss was white hot, not distracting from their efforts but adding to them. Josh’s eyes were scrunched shut as Tyler sucked on his tongue, and he sped up his pace on Tyler even more, hoping to see what else he did when he was this turned on.

Josh slung his other arm around Tyler’s shoulders, using him for balance. There was no doubt- he was definitely bucking into Tyler’s hand, and Ty into his. So of course he needed to pull away from the kiss and watch them rock together. It was then that he was reminded of their outfits- Tyler still almost entirely covered in plastic wrap, and himself in a weird pair of backpack shorts- hairy thighs and all.

And he burst out laughing.

Tyler followed Josh to lie on their sides, starting to chuckle a little. 

“Should I be offended that you keep laughing at me?” Tyler’s voice held a little uncertainty. 

“No, no!” Josh insisted, pecking Tyler on the nose. “I'm just… Having a really fun time. You're really great.”

“You too.” Tyler said quickly, and Josh would be lying if he said his heart didn't flutter at that. 

Josh was amazed how Tyler’s sweet smile turned into something mischievous and wicked. 

“And now that I've got you here… I can move this along, baby.”

Josh actually felt a shiver run up his spine, and he was torn between letting Tyler take control and making it playfully difficult for him. The decision was made as Tyler slipped his hand in through the side pocket and started to stroke him again. 

Tyler’s kisses and ministrations were so distracting, Josh completely missed Tyler squeezing lube one handed onto his fingers— which was rather an impressive skills. What he didn't miss was Tyler’s hand snaking up through the leg hole of his backpack. He felt the wetness smear across his ass cheek and Josh’s body coursed with a fiery thrill. 

Tyler’s fingers found Josh’s entrance and tapped wiping lube around his hole. 

“You like that?” Tyler’s hand moved to grab Josh’s ass firmly, massaging and kneading. 

Josh's voice was caught in his throat— the steady friction on his dick combined with the teasing at his ass was driving his overloaded mind and body insane. 

The build up was so fast that it caught him off guard, and his hand left Tyler’s cock in favour of grabbing his hip and squeezing from the intensity.

“Sorry,” he choked. He just couldn’t concentrate on that right now, not while Tyler was sliding a finger in up to the knuckle and massaging the rim. “I’m so close- Tyler- fuck-”

“It’s okay,” Tyler said, and the gentle confidence in his tone was so  _ so _ sexy all of a sudden. “It’s okay just let me…” Tyler’s finger pushed in all the way and then started a fragile rhythm.

A broken noise came from Josh’s throat, the rushing in his ears blocking all but the snap through his body. Tyler’s hands speeding up just the slightest bit was enough to send him into a harsh and overwhelming orgasm. He gripped Tyler’s hip too tight and and let out another throaty moan as the levy burst. For a drunk, he felt every nerve ending with perfect clarity; he spilled out into Tyler’s hand- and into his own costume. It rocked him to his core and left him shaky.

* * *

Tyler gave him the space and time to breathe after coming so hard. He couldn’t help but be pleased with himself as he retracted his hands and wiped them on the sheets (whatever, _ his  _ sheets, his rules). If there was a teasing comment to be made, Tyler couldn’t find it. For all that he’d enjoyed the witty banter, now wasn’t the time, and he was fine with that. Josh would come around.

And come around Josh did. He sat up and rolled onto Tyler, pushing him onto his back, pinning him down.

“Right,” Josh said, still breathless and flushed. “Stay there.” Tyler hadn’t really intended to but he nodded anyway and watched as Josh slid down, almost towards the end of the bed. Realization dawned.

“ _ Oh _ .”

Josh laughed, even as he positioned himself over Tyler’s cock.

“Is that a good ‘oh’?”

“Yes,” Tyler blurted.

“Good,” Josh said. “Because I’d love to make you come as hard as I just did.” And then he bent and took half of Tyler’s length into his mouth.

Tyler’s eyes bugged with the overload of sensation. This was really happening, and it already felt amazing. As Josh began to move further down his already-slicked cock, Tyler wondered how long he would last like this. The feeling, the context, the visuals- it was overpowering. One of Josh’s hands nudged at the underside of his knee, pushing it outward, and Tyler read the gesture and spread for him. Josh shifted with the extra room and started up a moderate rhythm. The hand on Tyler’s knee moved, fingertips trailing, down Tyler’s thigh and to the underside of his balls.

Tyler nearly yelped with surprise. This might’ve been the best blowjob he’d ever had. He splayed a hand in Josh’s hair, gently moving with Josh’s bobbing, half wishing he could communicate by touch. Josh looked up instead, and Tyler looked down, and their heated gazes locked. 

They watched each other as Josh slid down to the base and stayed there, keeping all of Tyler in his mouth, making a point to show how eager he was to do this, and how much he enjoyed it.

That was the beginning of the end. Tyler was the first to break eye contact as a moan tore itself from his throat. At some point his other hand and fisted the sheets; the grip was white-knuckled now. When Tyler looked down again, Josh’s eyes had closed, and he was just starting to move. This beat was faster than before, mimicking Tyler’s racing heart. God, he was impossibly hard, sensitive, and Josh’s mouth was tight around him, unrelenting in it’s pace almost like a metronome. Tyler was vaguely aware that the noises he was making had breached the acceptable volume level, but even if he could’ve stopped, he wouldn’t have. Josh was sucking him off with an almost desperate determination. 

There was no final straw before Tyler came- he just did because it was all  _ so good _ . He hadn’t been able to warn Josh, but it hadn’t seemed to matter. The fact that Josh was happy to swallow, and barely modify his pace was probably the reason this orgasm felt- well  _ longer _ than usual.

Josh pulled off when Tyler began to shudder, and flung himself up onto the mattress beside Tyler. They bounced together for a moment, before Josh was turning towards him and giggling.

“Guessing you liked that,” he smirked.

Tyler reached out towards Josh, who pulled him into his toned, tattooed arms— tattoos he barely noticed before this moment. Head on Josh’s chest, he traced the galaxy on Josh’s bicep.

“Your tattoos are beautiful.” Tyler said. “There’s so much detail. I hope… I hope we can, like, talk about it… together sometime.”

“I’d like that a whole lot.” Josh grinned and pecked Tyler’s forehead. “We have to use that neon condom, after all. If you’re… into that, too?”

They both blushed and smiled— it would undoubtedly be used at some point in the near future. Their chemistry was undeniable, and it had all flowed too easily. Any other one night stand would have ended before they decided to snuggle, pulling the blankets over themselves— after Josh had removed the backpack since the impediment had gone down. 

Content, one of the best Halloweens they ever had, they both fell asleep with the party finishing up downstairs, and woke up with an extra surprise in the morning. Chris had gone all out with the contest’s prizes this year; Josh and Tyler woke up to find two trophies on them with “Worst Costume” engraved.

They won in more ways than one that night.

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween from TheDyingSun (syrupyjoshler on tumblr) and marsakat (teeentyonepilots on tumblr)!!


End file.
